Le goût amer de la vanille
by Necropole
Summary: "Nos erreurs passées finissent toujours par nous rattraper." C'est ce que le garçon aux yeux dorés m'avait dit."Et tôt ou tard on fini par en payer le prix." Je sais le résumé est très aguicheur :,) Si vous êtes curieux viendez!
1. Prologue

**Hellow Prologue modifié! :1**

 **Salutations! Ici Necropole! ceci est la première fic que je poste sur fanfiction donc si y a des fails ne faites pas attention :1!**

 **Cette histoire vient des tréfonds d'un vieux skyblog, j'ai décidé de la réecrire puisque que je l'aimais bien. C'est l'histoire de notre cher Roxas qui va sombrer à cause d'une petite voix qu'il commence à entendre !**

 **J'attend vos avis :D**

* * *

Le goût amer de la vanille .

"Nos erreurs passées finissent toujours par nous rattraper."

C'est ce que le garçon aux yeux dorés m'avait dit.

"Et tôt ou tard on fini par en payer le prix"

Prologue

"Wake me up!

Wake me up inside!

I can't wake up

Save M-"

Roxas fracassa son poing sur son réveil de mauvaise humeur .

Comme d'habitude son idiot de frère n'avait trouvé rien de mieux a faire que se faufiler dans sa chambre la nuit et modifié sa sonnerie pour se foutre de sa gueule.

N'étant pas du matin,il tenta de se lever,mais fini par se raviser au dernier moment .

"Hello darkness my old fr-"

Cette fois ci il jeta son reveil contre un mur. Son fourbe frère avait manifestement prévu qu'il se rendormirait.

Finalement résigné notre cher Roxas sorti de son lit. Malheureusement comme la chance ne lui avait jamais sourit, il s' emmêla les pieds avec sa couverture et tomba au sol tête la première. Il resta bien 10 minutes comme ça à se demander si finalement il n'allait pas opter pour la pls. Il se releva paresseusement du câlin surprise du sol dont il avait été victime et entreprit de s'habiller , il ne fut même pas surpris de voir des vêtements de Sora dans son armoire et du coup sur lui . IL ne prit pas la peine de se changer beaucoup trop fatigué.

Il se regarda vainement dans le miroir posé près de sa table de nuit , il portait un t-shirt blanc Mickey Mouse ce qui le rassura un peu,il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un des multiples T-shirt memes que son frère possédait et lui avait donné . Il avait aussi un pantacourt noir qui d'après Sora laissait voir ses jambes "aguicheuses" et que souvent après il le forçait a porter un long pantalon ample. Faudrait une jour qu'il fasse quelque chose contre son brother complex nota t'il pour lui même.

IL descendit ensuite les escaliers en s'accrochant à la rampe toujours aussi peu révéillé et bizarrement n'aillant pas envie de retomber .

Il arriva dans le salon où il ne vit personne.

"Comme d'hab..."

Il entama son petit déjeuné un peu frustré.

" Rah...,les enculés...Ils m'attendent jamais... " Soudain comme si il avait eu une révélation il regarda l'horloge.

"C'est quelle heure déjà?"

Il regarda le cadran de l'horloge comme pour être sûr.

8 : 10

"...MERDE CHUIS EN RETARD!"

Il abandonna alors son pauvre bol pour enfiler maladroitement ses chaussures ou celles de son frère ,dans la pnique il ne faisait pas très attention avant de partir de la maison en courant.

C'est dans cette routine que vivait Roxas Strife 15 ans possédant un frère jumeau du nom de Sora et un grand frère Cloud et des parents pour l'instant absents

Qui aurais pu penser que tout changerais à cause de _lui ?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir :3!_

 _Déjà merci pour vos reviews XD!_

 _Alors Vanroku? Maybe eve_

 _Voici le chapitre 1 que j'ai complétement modifié par rapport a celui de base ! Mé ya des fotes et g doi corigé notamment les a qui doivent être des à et qui vont vous donnez des avc tellement y en a XD. J'avoue j'avais la flemme :1 et la fatigue.Y a aussi les trucs que j'arrive pas à mettre en majuscule,moi et l'informatique on a jamais été amis :1 .Je vous le dirais quand le chapitre sera corrigé!_

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :3_

* * *

Chapite 1

 _Il dégaina lentement son arme,Il se tenait maintenant debout devant son assaillant un magnifique sabre japonais en main fait étrangement d'argent ou était gravé sur la lame XIII ._

 _"Mais quel homme malchanceux vous faites." susurra-t'il à la silhouette maintenant fébrile de son adversaire ._

 _Il fit légèrement pivoter son pied pour avoir un meilleur appui et ramena le sabre à son visage._

 _"Vamos Cantar~"_

 _Il s'élança tandis la lame de son sabre reflétait l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux jaune et bleu._

Chapitre 1

Il fallait savoir que Roxas détestait être en retard, le simple fait de l'être ou de savoir qu'il va l'être développait son agressivité de 20 pourcents sur une base de 90 pourcents cela lui valait d'ailleurs le surnom de Salty-kun donné par son adorable frère Sora avant que bien entendu sinon ce n'est pas drôle tous ses amis le reprennent . Aaah ce cher Sora, un jour Roxas allait le poignarder sauvagement dans la nuit et faire passer ça pour un accident de somnambulisme.

Ainsi une fois de plus pour ne pas dire toujours Roxas arriva en cours en retard.

Monsieur Phylls n'était pas nécessairement un mauvais professeur,d'ailleurs c'était tout le contraire. Si on mettait de côté son énorme dépression et sa nervosité à toutes épreuves. C'est pour cela que ce matin comme tout les matins lorsqu'il vit Roxas en retard il ne daigna pas lui adresser un regard et répondit d'un voix monotone et vide.

"A ce n'est que vous monsieur Strife.. Allez vous asseoir vous nous avez déjà fait le privilège de n'avoir que 20 minutes de retard. Ce que je ne comprend pas d'ailleurs puisque votre frère est là. Mais passons...Monsieur Strife?"

Depuis que Sora avait malencontreusement rencontrer le regard de son tendre jumeau ,ce dernier ne lui faisait des menaces visuelles n'écoutant absolument pas le prof.

Le dit prof parut juste blasé de cette constatation. Comme d'habitude Fifi y a personne qui te respecte.

"Quand vous voulez Stife j'ai tout mon temps. C'est à dire 20 minutes avant d'allez me prendre un shot de tequila pour oublier."

"Ah! Désolé Monsieur" dit notre cher Roxas sans quittez des yeux sa proie . Il s'avança jusque sa place sans jamais la quittez du regard.

"Bon Monsieur Strife vous allez arrêter de fixer votre frère comme ça. Il est mal à l'aise,je suis mal à l'aise ,on est tous mal à l'aise..." Ne voyant pas du réponse du concerné qui continuait son activité favorite du moment, le professeur abandonna, il était pas assez payer pour ses conneries.

Roxas quand a lui fut interrompu dans son activité par son voisin de gauche : Riku

"Bah alors Rocky ,on s'est pas réveillé ?"

"Nan tu crois?! Mais ferme ta gueule l'avaleur de gland !"

Taux de sel de Roxas : 120/90 ,souvent lorsque le seuil de 100 était dépassé Roxas devenait toutauphobe c'est à dire qu'il détestait absolument tout ce qui peuplait la planète.

"MON HOMOSEXUALITÉ N'A RIEN A VOIR LA DEDANS!"

Roxas plus salé que jamais allait lui envoyer une réplique bien cinglante comme il les connais si bien avant de se rendre compte de ce que venait de dire son ami.

" T'ES GAY?!"

"MAIS VAS Y CRIS LE PLUS FORT POUR QUE TOUT LE MONDE L'ENTENDE!"

"C'EST TOI QUI L'A HURLÉ A LA BASE CONNARD!"

"TA GUEULE JEAN DISSIDENT PLUS SALÉ QUE LA MER ELLE MêME!"

"AH OU-"

"STRIFE! SHIROGANE! VOS PUTAINS DE GUEULES J'ESSAYE DE FAIRE MON PUTAIN DE COURS QUI EST PAYÉ A PEINE LE SMIC!"

Pendant le reste du cours tout le monde resta silencieux faisant le deuil de l'avenir de monsieur Phyllis.

Malheureusement pour Sora la pause venait de retentir. Il avait deux options à choisir et vite : courir pour sa vie ou faire un truc improbable qui choque tellement son jumeau qu'il pourrait s'enfuir tranquille. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer quand Roxas avait les crocs il pouvait battre un champion de course en terme de vitesse , il choisit évidemment la plus censé.

Donc voyant approcher son futur meurtrier il lui agrippa sans une once de tact les fesses avant de s'exclamer en sueur :

"TES FESSES SONT V-VACHEMENT MUSCLER DITES DONC ROXAS!" il eu l'effet estompé, Roxas se tenait en suspend avec un compas a la main avec une expression choquée et l'entièreté de son corps rouge. D'ailleurs d'où sortait le compas? Roxas n'était pas foutu de faire un rond simple avec ses trucs donc logiquement sa trousse ne regorgeait pas de ses merdes , il avait encore du en voler a Riku...

N'aillant pas non plus trop le temps de se poser d'innombrables questions ô combien philosophique il décida de fuir très loin et très vite. Riku ayant assisté à l'entièreté de la scène ajouta simplement :

"Je savais pas que toi et Sora aviez ce genre de relation..."

Ce a quoi Roxas répondu RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU avant de sauvagement lui enfoncer sa main libre dans le visage.

Après cette intense matinée Roxas se permit d' aller dans la cour pendant la pause déjeuné et aussi parce qu'on lui avait interdit d'utiliser des couvercles dans la cantine sous prétexte qu'il avait l'habitude de s'énerver facilement et de choper tout ce qui pouvait l'aider a faire un minimum de dégâts sur l'impudent. Nan mais sérieusement il était susceptible a ce point?

 _"Oui"_

".." Roxas resta en plein milieu de la cour avec le regard vide pendant environ 2 minutes avant de se reprendre.

"J'ai surement du me répondre a moi même... Ouais nan je suis pas malade a ce point. Cela doit être une hallucination auditive..."

Oui enfin il disait ça mais il l'avait jamais entendu cette voix avant et elle venait clairement de répondre a une de ses questions intérieures.

"Bon..ça craint."

"Je te le fais pas dire , tu fais quoi au juste en plein milieu de la cour a te parler a toi même?"

Riku,Riku,Son cher et tendre Riku, toujours là dans les pires moments.

"Je révise."

"Ne mens pas avec une tête aussi sérieuse..."

"Ne mens pas avec une tête aussi sérieuse gnagna chuis Riku je veux me faire Sora."

" Alors de un ton imitation est nulle et de deux je veux pas me taper ton frère. Ce serait glauque."

"Pourquoi?"

"Vous avez le même visage. Je t'aime beaucoup mais pas au point de vouloir t'enculer via ton frère."

"Oké. C'est très bizarre pour par dire dérangeant."

"ça veut pas dire la même chose?"

"Rooooh mais ta gueule l'albinos."

"JE SUIS PAS ALBINOS JE SUIS DIFFÉRENT C 'EST PAS PAREIL!"

"POURQUOI FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU HURLES?!"

"JE SAIS PAS J'AIME BIEN!"

" Tu me fatigues Riku..."

"That what she said."

"..." Roxas lui mit simplement une gifle avant de partir. Fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve d'autres amis...

En parlant d'amis il vit Axel en pleine discussion avec Saix. Il ne savait pas si il devait y aller ou renoncer et rester avec Riku qui avait décidé de lui casser les couilles .

...

"Hey Axel ! Et ..." Saix il avait presque oublié que ce gars ne l'aimait pas. Allez savoir pourquoi. En fait il savait très bien mais ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce jour là il l'avait énervé et que les ciseaux lui faisait de l'oeil pendant toute la scène. Et puis il avait six ans merde quoi! On a tous le droit a une quatorzième chance ! En plus cette cicatrice avait un certain charme?...?Ouais nan fallait arrêter d'espérer ce gars allait le détester pour le reste de sa vie.

"Hey Rox'! Non mais Saix puisque je te dis que dans le trailer ses yeux sont bleus! Et arrête avec tes yeux jaunes y a que toi qui les vois parce que t'es un fada de ça a cause de ton crush sur Xem-" IL ne fini jamais sa phrase Saix lui aillant mit un petit coup sec mais précis derrière la nuque. Roxas senti comme une soudaine envie de parti et ne se fit pas prier Saix le fixant avec un peu trop d' intensité.

C'est alors qu'il vu près d'un banc Naminé.

Il l'aimait bien, elle était calme et très douce.

Mais archi space aussi, surtout quand il avait eu le malheur de voir certains de ses dessins. Jamais il n'oublierai ce dessin de lui et de Sora. Jamais.

"Bonjour Namine! T'es toute seule?"

Elle releva doucement la tête.

"Oh. Bonjour Roxas. Comment vas tu?"

"Me suis réveillé en retard."

"Ah. Donc pas trop dans ses chaussettes?" Elle était trop mignonne avec ses vieilles expressions vieillottes pensa Roxas avec un léger sourire attendrit.

"Non pas trop. Mais sinon tu dessines quoi?"

"O-oh rien de s-spécial!"

Ne me dites pas que c'était encore _ce type_ de dessins...

"Namine t'as pas encore fait un dessin de moi avec quelqu'un d'autre..."

"N-n-on..."

"Namine..."

" En fait... si. M-Mais! Ce n'est pas ce a quoi t-tu penses!"

"Bah montre alors!"

Elle tendit timidement un dessin au pastel , de ce que je comprenais j'étais de dos tenant la main de..Sora?

"Namine!"

"N-nan Ro-oxas je te jures j'ai pas fait ça pour _ça_ !"

"Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi et Sora?"

"Ce n'est pas Sora..."

Oulaaaaa elle est vachement perché pensa Roxas. Bon c'est vrai que le gars avait des cheveux noirs. Sora les a pas noirs. Une liberté artistique?

" C'est qui alors?"

"Je ne sais pas."

IL décida de passer outre la tournure de la conversation étrange et tourna la page du carnet a dessin.

Des hommes. Des hommes nus. Pardon. Lui et Riku. A poil et pas en train de se faire pas que des câlins.

"R-ro.."

Roxas ferma le carnet a deux mains lentement avant de se relever toujours aussi lentement et de partir loin de cette boite de Pandore.

Il ne verra plus jamais Riku de la même façon et sera surement hanté jusque la fin de sa vie.

 _"Pucelle."_

Il se retourna vers Namine qui manifestement avait continué ses dessins. Est ce qu'elle venait de le traiter de pucelle? Ou il y avait quelqu'un qui s'amusait a lui susurrer des insultes a l'oreille sans qu'il le voit.

 _"Susurrer."_

"Bon d'accord Sora c'est très drôle mais maintenant tu arrêtes.."

"Je viens d'arriver Rox' et en plus je suis derrière toi..."

"..."

"..."

"Sora?"

"Oui"

" Susurre moi des insultes a l'oreille s'il te plait..."

Sora avala sa salive de travers.

"Q-quoi?! T'es...t'es Maso?"

Roxas lui saisit le visage et le mit a quelque centimètre du sien. Sora commença malgré lui a paniqué et a rougir. Roxas n'était jamais tactile . Sauf pour le frapper. La y avait du monde bizarrement.

 _"Susurrer."_

"Ouais non laisse tomber j'ai eu ma réponse."

"A-ah.."

Il avait des dédoublements de personnalités. Formidable. Tout simplement formidable.

 _"Je sais mon chou,je sais."_

"Roh, ta gueule."

"Mais j'ai rien dit."

"Toi aussi ta gueule."

" Toi aussi?"

"Roooooooh ça commences a devenir chiant cette histoire, je dois être fatigué je rentre a la maison."

"Quoi?! Hein?! R-Roxas!"

Le blondinet était déjà parti se demandant si en fait depuis le début il n'était pas en train de rêver.

"...Oh bordel." Il traina des pied jusque sa maison.

"Cloud?" Bon manifestement personne histoire de changer.

Il s'affala sur la canapé et s'endormit rapidement.

 _Il se tenait en haut d'un bâtiment un fusil a la main, derrière lui se trouvait la porte du toit où bientôt ses derniers adversaires apparaitront._

 _"Ah. Que c'est barbant."_

 _Il décida de s'allumer une cigarette. Il se souvenu lorsqu'il souffla la fumée qu'il était surement trop jeune pour consommer cette merde._

 _"Mais qu'est ce que j'y peux?" Il souria doucement avant de jeter sa cigarette et de la voir s'écraser au sol avec un fascinement malsain._

 _Bientôt ça allait être lui ou eux..._

 _"Tredecim."_

 _Oh les voilà avait il pensé. Juste a temps. Il se retourna pour leur faire face._

 _"Sora et les autres dont le nom m'indiffèrent complètement."_

 _"Roxas..."_

 _"Oh je t'en prit ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu vas me faire pleurer."_

 _IL pointa son fusil sur lui._

 _"Alors que je m'apprête a te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux."_

 _Il les vit se tendrent et prêt a riposter. ça l'amusait. Le danger l'amusait. Il détailla celui qui jadis fut son frère. Encore ce visage innocent, ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs. C'était horripilant de voir a quel point ils se ressemblaient._

 _"Roxas."_

 _Oh. Ce ton de voix il le connaissait, c'est celui qui essaye de vous résonner, celui qui vous fait passer pour le méchant gamin immature. Que c'était désagréable._

 _Il ne le laissait pas finir sa phrase et lui tira dans l'épaule. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ses coéquipiers ripostent dégainant leurs armes et commencent a l'attaquer._

 _"Bah alors Sora? On allait dire quelque chose?"_

 _Il le fixait en sourient esquiva avec nonchalance les attaques. Sora lui le regardait avec des yeux peinés comme on regarde un pauvre animal._

 _Il fut soudainement agacé, il avait de lui arracher ses petits yeux malsains. Il envoya en rien de temps balader ses adversaires._

 _"C'est entre nous Rara."_

 _Face a ce vieux surnom les yeux de Sora se mirent a briller touchés d'une vieille et douce nostalgie._

 _"Si tu ne le fait pas je tue tous tes petits copains." Comme pour appuyer ses dires il tira dans la tête d'un de ses opposants._

 _"RIKU!"_

 _"Ahw oui,c'est vrai c'était ton petit amoureux?Oh non! A moins que ce ne soit ce cher Ventus?"_

 _Sora se releva galvanisé par une rage nouvelle._

 _"ROXAAAAAAS!"_

 _"SORAAAAA!"_

 _Roxas se jeta son fusil au sol et sortit un katana avec une lame noire tandis que Sora sorti le même sorte de katana mais en blanc._

 _Commença alors une combat dantesque._

 _Mais Roxas décida d'y mettre fin une lueur folle dans le regard._

 _"Bravo Sora! Je suis impressioné!" Il fonça vers lui lame en main. Seulement au moment où il devait pourfendre Sora il sauta au dessus de lui pour atterrir au dessus du vide._

 _"R-Roxas?"_

 _Le sus nommé se laissa tombé dans le vide ne lui laissant que pour dernière vision des yeux jaunes rieurs et un sourire de maniaque._

 _"ROXAS!"_

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de voir?! C'était quoi ce rêve digne d'une série policière? Oulaaa il devait être très fatigué.

 _"Tellement que tu as séché les cours vandale va."_

Ah oui c'est vrai y avait cette putain de voix. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve.

 _"Non désolé mon petit Roxas je vais rester encore un petit moment."_

" Z'êtes qui Monsieur?"

"Roxas."

Merde.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

C'était Cloud.

C'était un homme mort. Mais tellement mort.


End file.
